Field of the Invention This invention relates to LSSD logic systems for use in digital computers and the like. More particularly, to an organization of logic in such systems to render the clock networks testable with minimal overhead. The advantages of the practice of the invention are particularly apparent and enhanced when the invention is employed in a Level Sensitive Logic System generally of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,254.